Conventional infant support structures include a frame. Some examples of such infant support structures include, but are not limited to, bouncers, swings, infant seats, and high chairs. Often the frame of an infant support structure is collapsible or foldable.
There is a need for an infant support structure that includes a frame that has a mechanism that maintains the frame in a deployed or use configuration and that is easy to manipulate by a user or caregiver to collapse or fold the frame.